1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive touch screen and a mobile device with the touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of mobile devices has also increased. Because of mobile convergence, many mobile devices are configured to provide additional service functions provided by other types of mobile systems, in addition to the traditional service functions provided by mobile devices. For example, mobile devices may provide additional functions in addition to the general communication functions such as a voice call, and message transmission and reception. Examples of the additional functions that may be provided by a mobile device include a TV viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.), a multimedia function (e.g., audio data playback (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3), video data playback), and the like.
Mobile devices are equipped with various types of input units. For example, mobile devices may be equipped with touch screens. Touch screens each detect the presence and location of a touch of an approach by objects (e.g., a finger or a stylus), create the touch event, and transmit the signal corresponding to the event to the controller of the mobile device. Touch screens have been developed to be thin and simple in configuration.
Touch screens according to related art may each include a sensor sheet with an anti-reflection sheet (to enhance the visibility) and a noise shield sheet. A sensor sheet detects the presence and location of a touch or an approach by a passive object (e.g., finger). However, it is difficult to design and manufacture conventional touch screens that are relatively slim because of the noise shield sheet and the anti-reflection sheet. During the manufacture of touch screen, attaching a noise shield sheet and an anti-reflection sheet to a sensor sheet is performed by a cell unit. This restricts the mass production of touch screens and it takes a great deal of time to manufacture the products, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a touch screen that is simple in configuration and thus mass produced via simple processes and a mobile device equipped with such a touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.